The present invention relates to a window assembly and, more particularly, to a rear window assembly with a horizontal sliding pane, such as for use as a rear window in a light truck, such as a pick-up truck.
The prior art includes window assemblies that incorporate full-circumference frames, which provide support to the pane or panes. For example, in sliding window assemblies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,191, full-circumference frames are adhered to the fixed panes, with runners provided therein for supporting the sliding pane. In the '191 patent disclosure, the full-circumference frame forms an unbroken, continuous ring of molded plastic material about the outer perimeter of the assembly. Weather sealing is enhanced by a radially outward extending seal member that is unitary with the main body of the frame member and extends radially outward from the frame to the adjacent side wall of the vehicle body panel. Such a continuous one-piece frame facilitates the mounting and sealing of the window assembly of the '191 patent within a window recess provided by the sheet metal of the surrounding vehicle body panels. In addition, the full-circumference frame in '191 patent supports the fixed pane by adhesive surface bonding to the perimeter portion of the pane's interior surface only to obtain a flush appearance.
Full-circumference frames, however, may have relatively tight tolerances and are, therefore, potentially costly to manufacture. In addition, such frames typically must be customized to follow the shape, such as the outer periphery, of the window panes. Furthermore, a full-circumference frame requires a relatively large volume of plastic to form the frame, also increasing the cost of the frame, as well as the weight of the frame.
Consequently, there is a need for a support system that can integrate one or more fixed panes and a sliding pane or panes of a sliding window assembly into a unit without the need for a full-circumference frame or the like to ease manufacture while providing a window assembly that is easy to install and handle and, further, to minimize the weight and the cost of the assembly while still achieving, such as, the flush mounting arrangement currently popular with vehicle manufactures. Furthermore, it is desirable that the support system has greater versatility to accommodate a greater range of window sizes and shapes to minimize the need for customized frames.